Bridge Over Troubled Waters
by Travin
Summary: Made with the Ranma/SM Crossover generator. Look at the dice roll out to find out what's in store!


=================================================================

Targhan's FanWorks Presents

A Ranma1/2 - Sailor Moon Crossover by: Travin

=================================================================

=============================

Generated Theme Song...

The Die Rolled: 3

Current POP-Music song with no relevance to the story

=============================

Generated Pretense...

The Die Rolled: 4

Simple Match up.  The story is simply a cover for WAFF

=============================

Generated Entrance...

The Die Rolled: 2

Akane dies, Ranma moves to Juuban.

=============================

Generated the not-so-important plot...

The Die Rolled: 2

Old Enemy re-appears in a more powerful form!

=============================

Generated the end-to-fiancés...

The Die Rolled: 3

No other story has them, why should this one?

=============================

Generated background information...

The Die Rolled: 4

Ranma-Neko at some point tears apart a local Charlee Cheeze!

=============================

Generated the Main Relationship...

The Die Rolled: 3

Eventually getting together, Ranma was the object of a secret crush by Sailor Mercury.

Now on with the show! Remember: None of this stuff is owned by me, so just leave me the hell alone, dammit!

I close my eyes and I keep seeing things,

Rainbow waterfalls, sun and liquid dreams.

Confusion creeps inside me, raining down.

Got to get to you, but I don't know how.

Call me, call me. Let me know it's alright.

Call me, call me. Don't you think it's 'bout time.

Please won't you come and ease my mind.

Reasons, for me to find you.

Peace of mind.

What can I do?

To get me to you.

Call Me, Call Me – Cowboy Bebop

Info: 

Ranma - 18, post Saffron.

Sailor Senshi – inners – 17, outers – 18 except Hotaru – 15

Senshi time line is after whatever battle they had last. Metallia or something.

Bridge Over Troubled Waters 

By Travin

Ranma stood on the balcony of his apartment, looking over the city. The sun is slowly setting in the distance, giving the sky a beautiful pink, orange, purple colour to it. He wore a blue, short-sleeved dress shirt over a white t-shirt. Khaki pants and regular, white socks adorned his lower half. The blue dress shirt was open to reveal the white shirt underneath. His hair is still done up in his trademark pigtail, only now it is longer and a bit spiky on the end, reaching his shoulder blades. Leaning on the support beam for the sliding door leading to the balcony, he is holding a bottle of root beer. Taking a sip from it, he looks down to the picture he holds in his other hand. It is of the entire gang from Nerima. The one he gave Akane for Christmas. He smiled sadly at the memories it brought up. 

Obvious Flashback

Ranma stared in utter shock at the mutilated form that used to be Akane Tendo. Her face was unrecognizable, almost completely shot off. Gosunkugi dropped the assault rifle on the ground and reached for the rail gun slung over his shoulder. Ranma looked around at all of his friends lying on the ground, their life seeping away onto the grass. His father, although he was not screaming, was in obvious pain due to the lack of his legs. He had jumped in front of a flak grenade in order to protect his wife. Ranma could see one of his feet lying by a tree. Nabiki was already gone, due to the three in hole where her heart would be. Shampoo and Mousse were in similar shape. Gos tried to kill Shampoo with the assault rifle, but Mousse went in to block with a pair of broad swords. Unfortunately the bullets Gos was using were armor piercing, explosive rounds. Shampoo told Mousse to find her soul in the afterlife. Ranma's mother, Nodoka, tried to talk some sense into the insane boy, only to be cut down by a beam sword. Ranma watched in slow motion as his mother fell, a crimson spray erupting from her chest. He screamed in anguish and ran at Gos, charging up his energy. 

"Die, Saotome!" Gosunkugi yelled leveling the rail gun at Ranma. Ranma felt no pain as the rail pulse struck him in the left shoulder. 

"Hiryu Shoten Ha revised (Heavenly dragon ascension blast)! Demon-God Hurricane Blast!" Ranma shouted, launching the attack at the screaming Gosunkugi. The spiral of blue energy sped at Gosunkugi, tearing large chunks out of the ground in its wake. The vacuum blade infused energy eviscerated and vaporized him in a second. Ranma slumped to the ground in tears. Ryoga stood wobbly beside him, head downcast at the loss he witnessed.

End Obvious Flashback

Wiping the tear from his eye, he thought about Akane. He knew he loved her. But it wasn't the kind of love to start a marriage with. It was the friendly, sibling, love-hate type of feeling. It was the same he felt with Ukyo and Shampoo. Turning from the beautiful sunset, Ranma went and put the picture back on the shelf above his dresser. Moving into the kitchen and main room of the apartment, he put the empty root beer bottle next to the eleven others by the sink. Looking over at the wall-mounted clock, he decided that now was a good time to do some training. Ever since the incident, he had tripled his training regimen to block out the pain. Before his father had died from blood loss, he told him to unseal the umi-sen-ken (sea of 1000 fists) and yama-sen-ken (mountain of 1000 fists), in order to stop Gosunkugi and any other threats he might come across in the future. Making sure the door was locked; he ran and jumped out the sliding door and off the balcony. Landing ten stories down in full run, he quickly took to the buildings, running across the walls ten steps at a time before jumping up and onto the roofs. Finding a nice deserted warehouse, Ranma stood on the roof and let his aura enclose him. The sapphire energy flared around him and pushed dirt, loose rocks and other small debris away from him. With an unheard signal his body blurred into motion. After images of him performing a movement danced around, while it seemed his solid form stayed in the same place. After the kata was finished, Ranma went into the warehouse through a hole in the roof. Jumping into action, he fired a small beam of energy at a small crate near a pile of old boxes, causing it to explode in a small shower of splinters. Setting down, Ranma was already moving towards a larger target. The next crate was made of steal. Materializing in front of it, he called out the name of his attack. 

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken! (Plucking chestnuts from an open fire fist)" Instead of using his hole fist, he used only his index finder to punch around two thousand holes in the steel crate in the passage of only three seconds. The crate, not able to withstand such punishment, quickly folded in on itself. Flipping back thirty feet, Ranma was about to launch a Hiryu Shoten Ha at a pile of unsuspecting boxes when he felt a large build up of negative energy. It was emanating from the Juuban district, to the east of him. Narrowing his eyes, he blasted off towards the feeling. He had heard of demon attacks in that district and suspected this to be one. Traveling the rooftops at full speed while cloaked in the Shooting Star Iron Defense Cloth technique, he quickly reached the troubled area. What he saw almost made him drop the technique. Eight girls in very revealing uniforms were fighting some sort of creature made from concrete. It was painfully obvious who was winning the fight as none of the girls' attacks were doing any damage to the monster.

Standing on the ledge of a building overlooking the street where the battle ensued, Ranma got ready to jump in and take the thing down. Launching a vacuum blade at the monster's arm, which was currently crushing the life out of a blue haired girl, Ranma leapt down and kicked the thing in the back. The girl, who was now on the ground freeing her self from the dismembered limb looked around to determine the source of the attack, was shocked when Ranma faded into view a few feet away in an offensive fighting stance. The monster roared and rolled to it's feet, leveling an evil glare at Ranma. Said martial artist smiled evilly.

"Come get some."

Stay tuned for next chapter!


End file.
